yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hazuki Azuma
Hazuki Azuma is the protagonist of the yuri anime Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito. A quiet cold and serious girl who travels through the book worlds in order to return Hatsumi Azuma. Yuri feats *This one time under sakura trees, she was kind of playing, and she hugged Hatsumi. Hatsumi's body was so warm makes her heart pounds so hard just from touching her, she couldn't believe she was holding Hatsumi in her arms, she was so happy, but she wondered how long this happiness would last, and it made her so sad that she wanted to cry. *Recording Hatsumi making poses in a video is what she favors to do, also she wants her to be less ambarassed, to come closer to her while taking her video to display in her bedroom TV. *The picture of her and Hatsumi in their childhood is kept in a frame in Hazuki's room. *One week earlier before the disappearance of Hatsumi, she viewed Hatsumi's naked body for the first time, ever since then, she couldn't look directly at Hatsumi's eyes. *One hour ago before the disappearance of Hatsumi, after Hatsumi was kissed by a certain person under the rain, she confessed her love saying that she loves Hatsumi so much cutting Hatsumi's hand with the knife used to cut a love letter she received out of her possessive love and jealousy over Hatsumi. *Before the disappearance of Hatsumi in one moment, the long rain has stopped at some point during the night, but the rain in her heart kept falling, so she entered Hatsumi's room to apologize and crept close to her in bed to give her a kiss which was interrupted by the green light of Eve's disappearance. *Hazuki loves Hatsumi extremely to the point of dreaming about her in bed. *She gets jealous whenever Hatsumi kisses someone else, and can cause a damage to her due to her strong attachment and possessviness, after that she feels regret then immediately goes to bring a bandage. *The bondage around her left leg is the one which was around Hatsumi's injured arm. *The idea of a planning date with Hatsumi to go to the amusement park, the one with the pool, is making her happy. *She'll stop any guys who are after Hatsumi, out of her jealousy and anxiousness about her overall kindness and naivety with everyone, and she'll protect and shield her from any danger. *Hatsumi's love, it has to be her, Hazuki only, she needs to be the only one Hatsumi loves. *If living in the same house as Hatsumi is so painful, she'd rather not know her at all, for she dreams about her often in bed and truly wants to share a lovemaking with her. *Whenever Hatsumi needs anything, she'll bring it to her faithfully, like when she forgot something during the P.E, Hazuki ran a long space just to handed it to her in time. *If Hatsumi was out with a friend, she takes the opportunity to enter her room and hugged her pillow, she loves Hatsumi's scent on it, and she did masturbation on it. *She understands it's because Hatsumi has always been by her side that a frail person like her could reach adulthood, she was captivated by Hatsumi's aura, that's not a metaphor, her aura really did. *When Hatsumi made pancakes in home Ec, everybody says they taste awful and won't eat them, she told Hatsumi to make them in their kitchen saying that there's no way something she made could be bad. *The reason she kept on eating Hatsumi's awful-tasted pancakes is that these pancakes were Hatsumi's angelic live itself. *She thought that If she works on not forgetting how wonderful it is to just be with Hatsumi like always she'll forget her despair. *Hatsumi is always in her thoughts, as she usually draws her in her notebook and dairy. *Hatsumi's smile is making her heart melts with affection. *The closer she gets to the bamboo fortress where Fujihime is, the more uneasy she felt. Then when she saw her she was in a shock for everything about Fujihime is exactly like Hatsumi especially her smile, she mistook her as her lost love Hatsumi, she was crying and raving demanding her to remember her. *To rest on Fujihime's thighs is making her feel easy, she asked Fujihime herself to do this to her, to pat her head while resting on her thighs. *In the same place she first met Fujhime she bid her farewell with a hug after she handed her the precious comb of Eve, which she treasures it forever to give it to Hatsumi. *Even if she gets lost in The Universal Garden Library, and might never make it out, if there's a chance to meet Hatsumi that's enough for her. *She won't let anyone have Hatsumi, including Lilith. *At episode 12, She ate Hatsumi's pancake despite it being bad-tasted then confessed her love to her. *She wished to hug Hatsumi after she helped her to get out of the school swimming pool. *She felt tense when she saw Hatsum's naked body. *Even if she couldn't hear Hatsumi's voice, she have always heard her voice through the ears of her heart. *The gifts she receives from her girls fans are ended up in trash, because she is loyal to Hatsumi only, and Hatsumi is in her heart. *The only thing she can't bear is Hatsumi's departure, so she went in a journey inside the library of the universe to find her lost love, she'll find her, no matter what. *Even though she doesn't know if Hatsumi is in any book world, she kept looking for her, a book world after another. *Pancakes made by Hatsumi is the best pancakes in the universe she have eaten. *Her eyes were very gentle when she speaks about Hatsumi. *For her, everything in her original world is stupid and Hatsumi is the only love in her heart, she treasures her more than anything else. *She hugged Milka in bed after she had a nightmare. *The background of her mobile phone is a picture of a smiling Hatsumi. *Anywhere, as long as she's with Hatsumi is the place she seeks, she ran holding Hatsumi's hand after she have retrieved her, then after Hatsumi's exhaustion from all the running around the place she holds her saying that she thought Hatsumi might be taken somewhere again. *Even though Hatsumi was mute,she have always knew what Hatsumi wanted to say better than anybody else. *Hatsumi herself doesn't know if anybody's ever loved her that much as Hazuki does. *In case if Hatsumi can't go home with her, she'll kill Hatsumi and then Hazuki will die too. But she couldn't bring herself to kills her by struggling her. *She can't live without Hatsumi, she weep and cried a great deal begging Hatsumi to return home with her. *Hatsumi's soft lips fills her with the desire to suck them. *For a little while, she wants to be in Hatsumi's embrace. *In a world she lives without Hatsumi, the taste of pancakes made her move to tears, oblivious of the reason. * In a world she lives without Hatsumi, she wonders if Hatsumi lives in this world at one time, and if Hatsumi lives only in her memories. still, if Hatsumi never was her, it's the same. Right now, she's nowhere at all, so it's the same. * In every book world she traveled to, she searched for any traces of Hatsumi. * The reason she made such a long journey, because she is searching for her loved one, the person she loves the most, Hatsumi. She found her experience in her true love with Hatsumi, it made things that cannot be done normally, could be done. Even to the extent of losing life. * Upon knowing about the Empress Sarara (whose appearance have a close resemblance to Hatsumi, and was the fragment of Eve's soul), right after she noticed her hugging a young Nene she ran to meet her, but Sarara and the world around her vanished before she could reach her. Gallery Pancakes made by Hatsumi.jpg 06 -DVD--0D84A151- 691565.jpg 07 -DVD--786087A2- 411202.jpg 07 -DVD--786087A2- 883257.jpg 07 -DVD--786087A2- 563563.jpg 07 -DVD--786087A2- 986276.jpg 07 -DVD--786087A2- 1025982.jpg 07 -DVD--786087A2- 1263928.jpg Videotogif_2017.12.03_18.37.34.gif 07 -DVD--786087A2- 1088128.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.03 18.31.01.gif 08 -DVD--A3D0F718- 1096678.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.05 10.07.32.gif 12 -DVD--7F2B5DCE- 698364.jpg 12 -DVD--7F2B5DCE- 771562.jpg 12 -DVD--7F2B5DCE- 874915.jpg True love12 -DVD--7F2B5DCE- 962961.jpg Bito - 06 -DVD--0D84A151- 1030654.jpg Hazukihatsumihold.gif RsfPG.png 35897-1433070545.png|Passionate hug 35897-1487404767.png|Love tense 35897-666828832.png|Jelousy 35897-1031795955.jpg 35897-1397159860.jpg 35897-16089411.jpg 35897-1983647781.jpg 35897-223826754.jpg 35897-323544553.jpg 35897-843269005.jpg 35897-984555694.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.02 20.45.26.gif Videotogif_2017.12.03_19.29.47.gif -DVD--24120002--FINAL-_948155.jpg Videotogif 2018.04.12 15.07.13.gif Videotogif 2018.04.11 17.32.24.gif Category:Tsurugi Category:Yami To Boushi To Hon No Tabibito Category:Characters